l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Togashi Noboru
Togashi Noboru was a Fire Tattooed Monk of the Dragon Clan, known by his brash demeanor. Family Noboru was the son of the Voice of the Empress, the former Dragon Clan Champion Togashi Satsu, and his wife Togashi Misuko. Adrian Burton confirmation He was born in 1172 Children of Rokugan, by Lucas Twyman and nurtered under the alert eye of Togashi Kanmu. Togashi Kanmu (The Plague War flavor) Togashi Daimyo Noboru eventualy rose to become the head of the Togashi order. Seeds of Decay: The Dragon One generation raised during a time of war, and another raised during a time of peace. The differences in philosophy could be significant, and family bonds between Noboru and his father were tested. Generational Gap (Torn Asunder flavor and Picture) Before the end of 1198 Noboru was sent to the Colonies to assume oversight of certain activities on behalf of the Dragon Clan. Chosen of the Emperor, by Shawn Carman He was reported by other members of the Dragon delegation such as Kitsuki Kira. Age of Ivory, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Goju and Ninube Link to the Spider Exposed Noboru was visited by Daigotsu Kanpeki, the Spider Clan Champion, pondering about the current master of the Goju and the Ninube if there were remaining. Noboru had realized the links of those minions of the Nothing with the Spider Clan. Blood of the Preserver Noboru and Kitsuki Jakuei investigated the reasons behind the Lion attacks to Spider encampments. He went to Togashi Osawa's dojo in the Second City, where the aged Dragon taught ise zumi, Asako monks, and sohei of the Order of Venom alike. Noboru questioned the Spider students, Nishimura, Ohaba, and Sutigu, but they refused to explain, and Noboru attempted to get words through a demonstration of force. After the three sohei were defeated, Jakuei inferred the Spider were hiding something. Seeds of Decay: The Dragon, by Seth Mason Under the Eye of P'an Ku Noboru was under the P'an Ku's scrutiny, and he might become a Fallen. If it would ever happen Noboru Clarification about the Fallen and canon streamline, by L5R Story Team would earn the nickname of the Shattered Star. Togashi Noboru, the Shattered Star (Coils of Madness Title, Boxtext and flavor) Questioning the Crab Noboru met the Kuni Daimyo Kuni Renyu in the Second City and openly questioned him about the Lion and Crab attacks. Renyu had created a network of observation and hostility around the Spider since the day he arrived, and Noboru warned him, as the Dragon had been regarded as the Spider watchers by the Empress herself. Noboru overreacted, and he even threatened Renyu with a physical lesson. In Service to the Empire, Part 1, by Seth Mason Defying Renyu In 1199 the Second City, with Kuni Renyu as interim governor, was plagued with riots. The Ninth Imperial Legion led by Shinjo Kinto defended the city against the tainted forces of Daigotsu Gyoken, who had fallen under the sway of the mad dragon P'an Ku. Noboru and Mirumoto Ichizo led the Dragon forces, joining the fray. With the arrival of Crab reinforcements led by Renyu the Fallen were defeated with ease. Renyu wished to kill Gyoken on the spot, but Noboru defied him, claiming the Dragon had to take the Spider in custody. Eventually Kinto took Gyoken as prisoner, to turn him over to Ivory Champion Shinjo Tselu for consideration. The Blood Feud between both daimyo continued. Coils of Madness 4, by Seth Mason & Robert Denton Noboru believed the Crab would devour the Colonies, so they must have their attention drawn to something else for the good of the Empire. For this reason he was problematic for Renyu, and he rebuked the Crab aggression towards the Spider Clan. Gates of Chaos, Part 2, by Seth Mason In front of the Ivory Court Gyoken was tortured by Renyu, and in turn killed by Daigotsu Kanpeki. A messenger arrived from Journey's End City, reporting the city had been lost to a maddened horde which had come from the Second City. Shortly after appeared at court the former governor, Otomo Suikihime, as a prisoner. Gates of Chaos, Part 1, by Seth Mason Once the audience was dismissed, Noboru explained his motivations respect the Crab to Kanpeki. P'an Ku's Defeat Iweko Seiken, the eldest Empress' son, and the Master of Air Isawa Mitsuko announced in the Ivory Court that P'an Ku would be summoned in the Imperial District, to be banished from the mortal realm. Face the Madness, Part 1, by Shawn Carman & Seth Mason Kuni Renyu was not totally satisfied with the peace brought by the defeat of P'an Ku and sought to make his dissatisfaction known to Togashi Noboru. Noboru would not yield the point, and so the Crab and Dragon were slowly but surely brought into conflict. The Way of the World (Aftermath flavor) Suikihime's Return Suikihime was restored on her family and sation. She ordered the Crab to relinquish to the Dragon any activities against the Fudo cult. Noboru began to use the Spider in this task. Aftermath, Part 1, by Seth Mason and Robert Denton When it was exposed that Togashi Ango had let the known Fudoist Hiruma Sawai to leave the city, Bayushi Shibata assessed it was a slight on the Dragon duties. Suikihime ordered the Dragon to relinquish their immigration records to the Scorpion for review. Aftermath, Part 3, by Robert Denton and Seth Mason A Brother's Destiny The Samurai Caste Divides In 1199 members of the Ivory Court openly fought, blades unsheathed. An unsanctioned duel between a Lion samurai and a Scorpion was quickly joined by followers of any of both Empress' sons. The Dragon delegation with Togashi Noboru at their head demanded other samurai to drop the weapons at once, A Line in the Sand, Part 2, by Shawn Carman and Noboru killed any who defied his command. Combat at Court (A Line in the Sand Picture and flavor) The Dragon attempted to arrest several parties involved in the initial melee, but there was resistance. The violence unleashed tensions throughout the city, and the fighting renewed in the Second City streets. Streets of the Second City (A Line in the Sand flavor) The Phoenix worked for peace in the Second City where they could, but the fighting erupted so quickly they barely had time to even defend themselves. Step Into the Fray (A Line in the Sand flavor) As the fighting in the streets intensified, a group of Spider sohei, ruthlessly, mercilessly, put down those who broke the peace. Dragon Elite Inkyo (A Line in the Sand flavor) These events where part of the samurai who supported Iweko Seiken or Iweko Shibatsu as the next Emperor. Although the two sons of the Empress did not sanction action against one another, their followers were happy to take that initiative on their own. The Samurai Caste Divides (A Line in the Sand flavor) Traditionalist Noboru supported Iweko Seiken as apparent Imperial Heir, which sided him beside the Crab, also Traditionalist supporters. Mirumoto Yoritama (The New Order flavor) When Seiken seized control of the Second City, Noboru willingly became the hostage of Iweko Seiken. Letters to the Clans – November 2014 Noboru became one of Seiken's advisors there. Seiken announced his belief that the Imperial Bureaucracy proved itself a hindrance to Imperial rule, not an asset. He told that after his appointment as Emperor all samurai would be required to live for one year in a rural village, if they wished to hold any significant imperial office. One Way or the Other, by Robert Denton Iweko II Returned to the Empire In 1200 his father died, and Noboru returned to Kyuden Togashi from the Colonies. His attendant Togashi Tameko told Noboru that Togashi Kasuru, a tattooing master, had left the clan and taken asylum in Unicorn lands. She also told him that actual tattooing technique came from the teachings of Hitomi Kokujin. Noboru considered that following the technique of Kokujin was a danger to their entire order, and requested to stop tattooing more of the Togashi under all the process was considered safe.Act 3: Complications – Part 2, by Chris Hand, Maxime Lemaire, Mari Murdock, Fred Wan, and Robert Denton Spider Go Into Hiding Togashi Taiki, one of his advisors during his time in the Colonies, reported to Noboru that he had survived an attack made by a member of the Spider he was overseeing for years. The Spider Clan were going into hiding, with most of their colonial strongholds deserted or put to the torch, moving to the Shadowlands. In retaliation, Noboru sent a force that attacked the City of the Lost. Rise of Jigoku The Dragon Clan foresaw the rise of Jigoku and that the Empire would be ruled by the Spider Clan. To avoid the destruction of the Tao of Shinsei teachings they severed themselves from the Empire. In 1200 all Dragon were moved north of Last Step Castle alongside with those Tonbo and monks of the Brotherhood of Shinsei who decided to follow them. The Dragon Wall was magically built with no gate, no door, stretching to the top of the mountainsides, from the high base of Morning Frost Castle to the other side of the pass. Any Dragon who remained in the Empire would become an outcast. Noboru, the Tamori Daimyo Tamori Wataru, and the Kitsuki Daimyo Kitsuki Itsuma noticed in the High House of Light that the Dragon Clan Champion Mirumoto Shikei was one of those who did not join his clan, because he rode alone to Unicorn lands, to meet his beloved, the Unicorn Clan Champion Moto Naleesh. Dragon Returns to the Sky, by Robert Denton III External Links * Togashi Noboru (Seeds of Decay) * Togashi Noboru, the Shattered Star (Coils of Madness) * Togashi Noboru Exp2 (Aftermath) Category:Dragon Clan Leaders